Howl at the Moon
by starhedgehog1117
Summary: Sonic turns into a werehog every full moon, but what's this? Sonic can't control himself! What will happen when there's a rabid werehog on the loose. This is a oneshot dedicated to VanFullMoonHelsing. I hope you enjoy!


This is for you VanFullMoonHelsing sorry it took me so long.

Disclaimer: *throws penny into a wishing well* i wish i owned Sonic the hedgehog *a small poof then the words "wish was void" appeared* GOSH DARN IT!

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails called.

"Yeah, Tails?" I answered.

"I'm having a party tonight and wanted to know if you're game?"

"Sorry little buddy, I'm busy tonight." I replied after figuring out what day of the month it was. Tail's yellow ears drooped from disappointment.

Suddenly he perked back up, "What if the party's tomorrow?"

"Then I'll be there." I looked at my watch, "Aww man, I got to go. Talk to your later, Bud." I kicked up dust and ran to a secluded spot in the middle of Knothole Woods. A big silver box stood strong on the edge of a clearing.

I never told anyone but ever since the werehog-earth-falling-apart-thing, I now turn into a werehog every full moon, which was tonight, but I can't control myself. Not like I could when I was with Chip. I, in fact, acted like a monster. I looked to see the sun setting over the top of the trees. I panicked and ran into my box, locking it when inside.

Tails POV

'Hmm, Sonic is always busy on the full moon. What's up?' I turned around and started to track my friendly brother using the techniques he taught me. The sun soon set and the woods grew dark. I pulled out my flashlight from my trusty backpack. I continued to follow Sonic's trail.

I soon reached a clearing with a big silver box on the opposite side. A bunch of screaming and thrashing came from the box inside. 'Did Eggman finally catch Sonic?' I panicked and ran over to the box where 3 different locks lay. The first lock was a pass code lock. The second a normal key lock, and the last one was a…lock that asked for the time? I went to the first lock and typed in all of Eggman's normal passwords, like 'Eggman Land' and 'Dead Sonic' but to no avail. I suddenly had a strange urge to use Sonic's password 'Chilid0gs'. I typed it in and to my surprise it blinked green. I moved on to the normal lock and pulled out my lock-picker's tools.

I easily used the tools and opened the lock. A second green light appeared. I moved on to the last lock. 'The time? Well its 12:46 right now.' I typed that number and it asked for AM or PM. I hesitantly said AM.

"Access denied, Tails." It replied in a girl-robot-like voice.

"Tails," Sonic's voice broke my depression and I snapped my head up. "I'm sorry little buddy, but Eggman didn't lock me in here. I did. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow but for right now leave it be. It's for the best if you do, so please just walk back to HQ. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise." I growled in frustration and kicked the box. A small click resonated from the box and the door fell down with a thud. I looked inside the box in hope of seeing Sonic standing there with his signature smile. I was only half right. Sonic's werehog version of him was standing there. We locked eyes.

"Sonic!" My loud exclamation snapped him out of his thoughts and he charged at me. Claws aimed for my neck.

3rd person POV

The navy werehog had his claws out stretched, ready for the kill. He was itching to kill. He managed to wrap his big hands around the small kitsune's neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Sonic…What…Are…You doing!" Tails choked out, "Sonic…STOP!" The former hedgehog didn't stop, but gripped tighter. Tears fell from Tail's eyes as he kicked his old brother as hard as he could in the chest. Sonic dropped the yellow fur ball in surprise from the sudden attack. Tails flew away from the blood-thirsty werehog. This action didn't stop him though. Sonic threw his stretchy arms at the flying fox, just trying to get a hit on his prey.

"Sonic! Wait! I'm your friend! It's me Tails! Your friend! Your brother!" Tails tried as the werehog almost grabbed him. Seeing that his plan wasn't working he flew away yelling, "I'll be back, Sonic. You can bet on it!"

Tails flew and tears stained his cheeks, and Sonic howled, whether at the moon or his lost prey no one knows.

The now free werehog charged the woods wreaking havoc on all the creatures. One small squirrel, after seeing Sonic destroy her home, ran to the F.F.H.Q. for help.

"HELP! HELP! SOMBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She knocked on the door multiple times. A tired looking Sally emerged from the hideout.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"A big navy werehog is destroying the woods and everything in it! Please, he already destroyed my home and many others in my small village! I was the only one to get away."

"A werehog? Sonic has the most experience in this field let me go get him." She led the squirrel into the building and to Sonic's room, "SONIC, GET UP WE GOT A MISSION!" She pounded on his door but received no answer. Frustrated the chipmunk charged into his room, but there was no one in it.

"Blasted hedgehog. TAILS! AMY! BUNNIE GET UP, WE GOT A RABID WEREHOG ON THE LOOSE!" She knocked on all their doors, but only Amy came out, "TAILS! BUNNIE GET OUT HERE!" Sally stormed Tails' room to find it also empty, "Blast it all! Amy go get Bunnie and meet me in the main room." She nodded and headed towards Bunnie's room. Sally stormed off to the main room, muttering curses about a certain speedy hedgehog and his amigo. Amy and Bunnie, now dressed in their usual garb, met Sally in the main room.

"Guys, we have a major problem," Sally began, "There's werehog on a rampage. Bunnie you tie him up while me and Amy distract him. Questions?" The two Freedom Fighters nodded, "Let's do it to it!" The Three Musketeers…or…um the three Freedom Fighters headed out to unleash their plan.

"Sally! Amy! Bunnie! Guys!" A teary eyed kitsune with a bruise in the shape of a hand around his neck, landed with a thud in front of the trio.

"Tails! What happened! Why are you crying? Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic…he attacked me…He turned into a werehog and attacked me," Tails answered between hiccups.

"Tails, stay here with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. We'll go see what's up." Tails nodded and the trio continued their march.

They started to race towards the area with monstrous roars and the smashing of fallen trees. When they reached the clearing they all gasped. There was a big metal box in the middle. The once strong standing oaks were toppled over and bent at all angles. The beautiful flowers were all pulled out and crushed. You could still see some woodland creatures trying to flee the horrendous monster that was standing in the middle of the wreckage. True to Tail's word, Sonic the werehog was the cause of all the damage.

"It's true! Sonic did turn into a werehog, and he did attack him!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed. This outburst caught the attention of the hero-gone-bad. He roared and sent a fist flying towards them.

"SCATTER!" The leader called, and the teammates obeyed. They put they makeshift plan into action. Sally attacked first with a flying sidekick. The only thing that happened was that she now ended up on the opposite side of the clearing right into Amy. I hopped off the dazed hedgehog and came to attack again. Amy soon helped me with a double team.

He managed to catch both my foot and her hammer. Then he threw them back. It was then that Bunnie decided to join the party. She punched the distracted Sonic straight in the back.

"How do you like being the one thrown across the clearing?" The infuriated werehog stretched his arm and wrapped his hand around my neck.

"SALLY!" The now distressed Amy cried.

"Let her go!" The rabbot demanded and attacked him. Caught off guard he released the choking squirrel. She in turn gasped for the precious oxygen.

"You okay, Sugar Cube?"

"I am, but he won't be! ATTACK MANEUVER 8!"

Bunnie soon picked up the tomboy princess who stuck out her leg. Then Bunnie started to spin the two around. Bunnie and Sally were picking up nice speed and were headed towards Sonic. Amy distracted the werehog by throwing her hammer around but soon jumped out of the way.

Sally's foot connected with the werehog's face, and because Sally and Bunnie were spinning around in circles, it just kept making contact. Soon the agitated werehog grew tired of the onslaught. He grabbed the princess' leg and threw her to the opposite side of the clearing right into the big box.

Sally looked top see what was so hard that she landed on and found the box. Then she found the lid on the ground in front of it.

"Bunnie! Do you still have the blowtorch upgrade?"

"Yes I should! Why?"

"Guys! Change of plans! We have to get him in this box! Then we can hold him until he changes back or we put him in jail! ATTACK MANEUVER 3!" Sally charged the old hero while Bunnie flew behind him. Sally slid underneath the dark hedgehog. Confused, he turned around, straight into Bunnies fist. Now that Sonic was dazed a bit, Bunnie started to push him towards the box.

Amy and Sally were moving the lid of the box so when Bunnie pushed Sonic in, they could easily lock him in. Bunnie quickly pushed him into the box. Then the two girls closed the door while Bunnie used her blowtorch to seal the door.

"Nice work team!" High fives were passed all around, "Bunnie, do you think you could take this back to the H.Q.?"

"Sure than, Sugarcube." She the heavy box and flew off back to the H.Q., "See y'all there!"

"Let's go, Amy." The two Freedom Fighters began their long trudge home.

When they finally made it out of the woods, the orange of dawn was just starting to show. Two yawns escaped the mouths of the girls. True to her word, Bunnie was sleeping on the box. Sally sighed and woke her up.

"Bunnie, you can go on to bed, you too Amy. We can decide what to do at a more reasonable hour." The girls all walked into the base and started to walk off but before they could go too far, a voice stopped them, "Hey guys, what's up?" The three turned around and gasped.

Sonic's POV

I groaned and sat up. A pain flared through my abdomen and my head. I hissed and grabbed my stomach. It felt like I was hit with Amy's hammer…multiple times.

"Computer, open." I commanded anxious to get back to F.F.H.Q. to patch myself up. The box stayed sealed. Not one light blinked in recognition.

"Computer. OPEN!" I tried again, "well that's weird…" I curled up into my signature spin and busted through the wall. On the outside I realized that I was already at F.F.H.Q.

"What the…" I trailed off. Shrugging, I went inside to see a tired looking Sally, Bunnie, and Amy.

"We can figure out what to do at a more reasonable hour." Then the girls headed to their rooms. I can't have that. They have to know I'm here.

"Hey guys. What's up?" They all turned around and gasped.

"Sonic? But you're supposed to be locked away!" Sally stepped forward.

"What! What for! I haven't done anything!" I defended.

"Don't act like you don't know! Girls, let's take him!" The three exhausted girls tried to take me on. I just swiftly moved from side to side to avoid the attacks.

"WOAH! Wait girls can't we talk about this?"

"Fine. Talk!" Sally tried to kick me again, but I managed to dodge.

"What happened last night wasn't me! Well it was…but it wasn't me! What happens is I turn into a werehog every full moon since the world splitting incident! And when I do I can't control myself! I act like any other werehog!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth!"

"Have you ever seen me on a full moon? You haven't seen me as a werehog attack before is cause I lock myself in a giant metal box! And somehow I broke out of it last night! Why else would there be a giant box in the middle of the clearing?"

The girls stopped their attacks and thought.

"Sonic…why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared you guys would treat me like a monster and a freak…" My ears dropped as I stared at the now interesting floor in front of me.

"Sonic…we would never do that," Sally came up to me and hugged me, "but you still need a punishment. You have to clean and fix everything you destroyed."

"Consider it done," I yawned, "tomorrow." Everyone laughed as we headed off to bed.


End file.
